


Another New Year

by flareonfury



Category: Merlin (TV), Smallville
Genre: Community: crossovers50, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Merlin Crossover, New Years, Smallville Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Chloe celebrate New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Witchville and galorechallenge prompt Merlin/Chloe - kiss. Also written for crossovers50 prompt New Years.

**MERLIN'S POV**

I’ve been alive for centuries, but it wasn’t until I was brought to Chloe Sullivan that I started to feel more alive since Camelot fell. It seemed as if Chloe had healed my aching heart that I had thought would never heal. At least not until Arthur would be reborn, anyway. My old friend that would be reborn when the world needed him… that time and place I do not know of – yet. 

I believe, however, the key is Chloe.

The moment I met her, I knew she special, different, and I have a feeling that that Arthur’s fate rested with Chloe’s.

I’m not yet sure how or why, but I trust my instincts - I know I'm right.

“Merlin… are you feeling alright?” Chloe’s voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned around to stare at the beautiful blonde. A smile graced her lips and a flush from the cold air of outside lit her face. She was beautiful, and for the time being she was mine. I grinned at her, despite my earlier thoughts.

“I’m fine, love, how is the party?” Her friends had taken to me, thankfully, but I wasn’t too keened on large parties and it being New Year’s Eve didn’t make a difference to me. It just reminded me how old I really was, and what I had been waiting for.

“The party is fine, but I wanted to spend the next few hours alone with you,” Chloe’s lips widened into a grin. “That is, if that’s alright with you, of course.”

Chuckling, I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. “I’d prefer to spend the next few hours alone with you as well.” The truth was I’d prefer to spend eternity by her side. 

“Mmm, good, now pop us back home and we can celebrate the New Year together… all alone.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” I whispered against her lips before brushing my lips against hers for a kiss.

**THE END.**


End file.
